God Help Me!
by Mertz
Summary: Allura has a little too much to drink and hits on Keith - some adult language


This is just a short fun story I decided to write after feeling a little evil over the weekend. I've babysat my share of drunk friends and relatives and have had similar funny things happen although, not quite as mean as I was to poor Keith.

CMS - all the butt grabbing in this story is for you :)

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy!

Mertz

* * *

God Help Me!

Allura sighs as she walks down the hallway toward the rec room. Having just left a meeting with Keith and Coran she feels a little down. _Why can't Keith see me as me and not the Princess?_ She sighs as she remembers before Coran entered the room, trying to draw Keith near her only for him to ask if she was feeling alright.

Trying to shake off her blue feelings, she enters the rec room to find Lance, Hunk and Pidge playing cards in the middle of the room. She approaches the table as Pidge yells in disgust throwing his cards down, "I can't believe your luck Lance! No way should you have beaten my hand."

Allura stops by Lance as he laughs at Pidge while raking in his chips. He looks up at Allura as he picks up his drink to take a sip, "Hey Princess, what's up?"

Allura shrugs then looks at Lance's glass, "What are you drinking?"

Hunk interrupts Lance to answer as he shuffles the deck, "Whiskey. Lance's dad sends him a bottle every year for his birthday."

She raises an eyebrow at Lance, "I thought your birthday is next month?"

Lance smiles at her, "It is, but Dad remembers it wrong."

She smiles at him as she nods, "May I try some?"

Arching his brow at her Lance asks, "Are you sure Allura, it is pretty strong stuff." He holds his hands up as she glares at him, "Alright I'm sorry I asked, grab a glass and help yourself." then turns his attention back to the game.

Allura pours a large amount into a glass then goes by the window as she sips the whiskey. It burns its way down her throat and Allura tries not to cough. Lance looks over at her, "Easy on that stuff Allura." Allura waves him away and Lance goes back to the game to yell at Hunk for trying to bluff him.

* * *

Sometime later Keith enters the rec room to find the game still going strong. He walks up to the table smiling as Pidge calls Lance a name. Hearing a noise across the room he spots Allura by the windows looking out. He walks away from the table to speak with her and is shocked as she turns around to face him. Keith hits Lance in the arm as he takes a few steps toward Allura.

Lance looks around then stands, as do Hunk and Pidge, as Keith watches Allura, horrified, as she stumbles toward him. He glances back at Lance to ask him what he gave her but stops as Allura touches his face. He turns back to her to see her smile drunkenly at him, "You sure are cute…"

Keith's eyebrows arch as he hears Lance break out laughing, "Umm…thanks." He turns away from her, "Lance, what the hell did you give her to drink?" then yelps when he feels a hand on his butt. He turns around quickly to see Allura trying to look at his ass again, "I've always wondered how firm that was…" as she tries to walk around him to see it again.

Keith grabs her to stop her as he hears Lance fall on the floor laughing. He turns his head to see Hunk and Pidge holding each other up and glares at all three, "This isn't funny guys!" Then turns back quickly when he feels Allura's hands start to roam around his chest and drift down. He holds her further away from him, "Allura stop!"

Allura looks up at him and smiles at him as Lance finally gets back to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Sorry Keith…"

They hear Nanny's voice out in the hallway and Keith swears, "If she sees Allura like this we are all dead!"

Keith looks around quickly and drags Allura to the window and pushes her behind the curtain as Lance, Hunk and Pidge quickly make the alcohol and glasses disappear. He grabs Allura's cheek, "Stay still and don't make a sound!" before pulling the curtain in front of her and standing in front of it just as the door to the rec room opens and Nanny and Coran walk in.

Coran smiles at them, "Good evening gentlemen."

Keith manages to keep his tone even, as Allura's hand caresses his butt once more through the curtain, "Evening Coran." He watches as Nanny looks around the room, "Isn't the Princess in here with you?"

Thanking God as Lance draws their attention away from him, he reaches behind him to swat at her hand. "No Nanny, Princess said she was going for a walk in the garden and then going to bed. She left us about a half hour ago."

Nanny stands with her arms crossed, "I just came from her room and she wasn't in there."

Lance shrugs as Keith answers, "I wouldn't worry Nanny. I'm sure she is fine." then tries not to jump as he feels Allura pinch his ass.

Nanny opens her mouth to respond but Coran interrupts her, "Nanny I am sure Allura is fine. She is not a child that has to be to bed by 9pm." Keith sighs in relief as he watches Coran take her arm, "Come Nanny, let's go have a drink in my office before we call it an evening." and he guides her out of the room.

Keith steps away from the curtain as the door closes to get away from her hands. He glares at Lance, "What the hell did you give her?"

Lance shrugs, "We were just sipping the whiskey my father sent for my birthday and she asked to try some." then smiles as he watches Allura step out from behind the curtain and wrap her arms around Keith from behind.

Hunk chokes back his laughter as Keith pulls her arms from around him, turning to face her, "Allura, what do you think you are doing?" She smiles up at him again, "I love you!" and hugs him again as Lance cracks up laughing. She turns toward the laughter, "Lance…my friend." She drunkenly walks to him as she hugs him as well, "I love you too…I love all my friends."

She pulls away from Lance and walks past Keith to go to Hunk but stumbles. Keith grabs her to keep her from falling to the floor, his hands accidently on her breasts as he pulls her back to her feet. He releases her quickly as Lance's eyebrows go up at him and he turns red.

Allura turns back to him, "You sure are strong…" her fingers now moving along his well muscled arms.

Pidge falls to the floor laughing as Hunk drops to the couch while he laughs. Keith rolls his eyes as she caresses his arm and turns to the others, "Pidge get off the floor." He faces Lance, "Dammit Lance, you know she isn't used to drinking. How much did she have?"

Lance shrugs, "We were playing cards Keith. I didn't watch to see how much she took."

Keith runs his hand through his hair agitated then grimaces as he feels Allura's hands in his hair. She smiles back up in his face and slurs, "There…fixed it." as she pats the top of his head once more before she turns to look out the window, humming a tune. Lance smiles at her as Keith turns back to him, "Lance, get that alcohol out of here, if Nanny comes back and finds it…"

Lance nods, takes the alcohol and glasses and leaves the room with them. Not wanting to be around Keith when he is pissed Hunk stands back up, "Come on Pidge, let's go to bed." Pidge follows him out the room still snickering as Keith glares at their backs.

Keith shakes his head as he turns around to deal with Allura, "Allura, come on, let's get you to bed."

She turns away from the window with a glass in her hand, still half full of amber liquid and she takes a big drink. Wondering where the hell she had hidden that, Keith quickly walks to her and takes the glass away from her as she yells at him, "That's mine!"

Deciding it would be better to keep her happy he smiles at her, "I just wanted a sip Allura…" She smiles at him so Keith gulps down the rest of the glass then hands it back to her. She looks at it closely, "All gone…" She hands him the glass back, "I want some more…"

Keith shakes his head at her, "There isn't any more Allura."

A disappointed look crosses her features as she glares at the offending glass once more before looking back up at Keith and smiles, "You sure are cute…"

Sighing resignedly Keith takes her elbow as he tries to lead her toward the door, "Yes…you have mentioned that already."

Allura stumbles so Keith wraps an arm around her waist and she smiles up at him again, "Where are we going?"

Keith doesn't look at her as he responds, "You need to go to bed Allura and sleep this off."

"NO!" she tries to pull away from Keith and her leg slips between his, tripping him and Keith falls to the floor with Allura landing on top of him. He groans a bit as Allura sits up on him, her bottom making contact with his groin. Keith feels himself harden and swears. "You swore..." Allura looks at him accusingly.

Flushed, Keith sits up, grabs Allura's hips and hoists her off of him into a standing position before he manages to stand once again himself. Allura throws herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, "I love you Keith…" and then she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses his lips.

Keith stiffens his whole body as his groin gives an aching throb before he manages to push Allura away from him. Completely turned on and at his wits end, he takes her arm and drags her out of the room.

As they walk down the hall Allura starts humming a little tune. Keith looks at her from the corner of his eye and keeps walking. He stops suddenly when he hears footsteps coming from an adjoining hallway. He pulls Allura into a darkened corridor and places a finger on her lips. She looks up at him and mutters, "What?" against his finger.

Panicking Keith leans down and kisses her to keep her quiet as he watches the hallway from the corner of his eye. He watches as Nanny passes by their corridor and almost sighs in relief until he feels Allura grabbing his ass again, her hands massaging it. He pulls away from her quickly and she smiles up at him before commenting, "I like your butt…it is very firm."

Keith chokes as she steps closer to him, "I want to touch it again…"

Keith grabs her hands to stop her, "Come on Allura, let's get you to your room."

He starts to walk out of the corridor only to have Allura pull back on his hand and glare at him, "I want to touch it again…" as she wavers on her feet.

Keith runs his hand through his hair and thinks, _God help me! _before answering her, "Allura…if you come with me to your room I'll let you touch it again."

Allura smiles up at him and begins walking toward her room. Keith sighs in relief and grabs her arm to keep her steady. They enter her room moments later and Keith guides her to her bed. She stands there looking at it for a moment, in contemplation, as Keith grabs her nightgown off the bed and tries to hand it to her, "Please Allura…go into your bathroom and put your nightgown on."

Allura shakes her head at him and begins humming again. Keith pleads with her, "Please Allura."

Allura looks at it for a moment then begins unbuttoning her shirt. Keith turns around quickly to give her some privacy, _Dammit…I'm going to kill Lance tomorrow…_

He feels a tug on the nightgown and releases his hold on it. He waits a few more moments then turns around again to find her standing there with the nightgown on but her pants are around her ankles as she tries to kick them off, but can't because she never took her boots off.

Smiling to himself he grabs her as she is about to fall over. He pushes her down on the bed then bends in front of her and pulls her boots off of her then finishes removing her pants. She watches him closely as he picks up her clothes and puts them on the back of a chair.

Keith returns to her and smiles at her, "Can you take down your hair?"

Allura shakes her head at him then stands up to walk to him, "I like you Keith…you are so nice to me." He stiffens as she wraps her arms around him again. He sighs then uses the opportunity to pull the pins out of her hair, letting it fall down her back.

When her hands begin to drift back down to his butt, he picks her up into his arms, carries her to her bed and lays her down on it. She smiles up at him as he pulls the blankets out from under her and tucks them around her. He studies her for a moment, "Good night Allura." then turns to leave the room.

She yells at him, "Don't go!" and starts to scramble out from under the covers. Keith turns around quickly and grabs her to stop her. He sits down on the bed beside her, "What Allura?"

Her eyes fill with tears, "Don't you like me anymore?"

Keith closes his eyes and wipes his face in frustration, _Why can't she just pass out? _He reopens them and smiles at her, "Of course I like you Allura, but it is time for you to go to sleep."

She smiles another sunny smile at him, "Kiss me goodnight then." and puckers her lips up at him.

Keith tries not to groan out loud then caves in. He leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips, grabbing her hand as she tries to reach for his butt once more. He sits back up and pushes her down onto her pillows, "Go to sleep now Allura."

Allura nods at him as her eyes begin to drift shut. She sighs out, "Good night Keith" and rolls over onto her side, asleep.

Keith sighs in relief, rises and quickly leaves her room.

* * *

Lance saunters into Keith's office early the next morning after hearing team practice was cancelled, "So did Nanny discover anything?"

Keith glares at Lance as he answers, "No thank God, she just thinks Princess caught some flu bug."

Raising his eyebrows, Lance grimaces, "How sick is she?"

Letting out a sigh and rubbing his face Keith mutters, "Puking and a headache."

"Damn…" Lance sits up in his chair straighter as he looks at Keith, "I really didn't know how much she drank Keith."

Keith nods at him as he sits back in his chair, "I know Lance…I know you wouldn't deliberately have gotten her drunk."

Lance studies Keith for a few moments before asking, "So what are you going to do about last night?"

A confused look crosses Keith's face, "About what?"

Lance looks at Keith like he is an idiot, "She told you she loved you Keith."

Keith snorts, "And two seconds later she told you she loved you Lance."

Lance smiles sardonically at him, "Yes, but I wasn't the one she was calling cute and it wasn't my ass she was groping." He sits forward in the chair, "My father is fond of saying, "Drunken men speak sober thoughts.""

Keith glares at him, "Exactly what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Lance shakes his head at him, "Isn't it obvious? I would say Allura has had an interest in you for quite some time and it took her getting drunk to say something about it."

Lance stands up and walks to the door, pausing to look back at Keith one more time, "Don't be an idiot, do something about it." then walks out the door.

* * *

Keith sits in his office for a while thinking about what Lance said then sighs as he stands up. He leaves his office and walks down the hall toward Allura's bedroom. He knocks on the door and is admitted by Nanny who stops him from walking past the door, "Princess is still unwell. Whatever you want can wait until tomorrow."

She is about to push Keith back out the door but Allura's quiet voice stops her, "Nanny, let Keith in."

Keith turns toward the voice to see the top of Allura's head in a chair in front of the windows. Keith sidesteps a blustering Nanny and walks toward her. Nanny starts to follow only for Allura to speak again, "Leave us please Nanny."

Nanny turns red in the face as Allura turns in the chair to face her, "I need to speak to the Commander alone, please leave."

Nanny turns around and stomps out of the room. Allura watches her go, looks briefly at Keith then turns away toward the window. Keith stands beside her chair briefly, studying her profile, before he sits in the chair across from her. Allura keeps her face turned away from him and silence fills the air for several minutes.

Keith sighs and decides to break the silence by quietly asking, "How are you feeling?"

Allura turns toward him, flushes as she makes eye contact and looks away out the window once more, "I'm fine, outside of a lingering headache."

Keith can't help smiling at her, "Hangovers are hell aren't they?" When she doesn't answer him, Keith reaches forward to touch her knee, "Princess, are you alright?"

Allura faces him again, a tear running down her cheek. She wipes at it as several more run down her cheeks before she sobs out, "I'm so sorry Keith…" her hands covering her face.

Keith kneels down in front of her chair and grabs her hands, "Allura…it's alright." He gazes into her eyes as he uses his fingers to wipe away her tears, "Don't cry Allura…"

She sobs all the harder. Keith finally stands and pulls her up into his arms, rubbing her back as she cries. He pulls back a bit, forces her chin up and smiles at her, "I'll let you feel my butt again if you stop crying…"

A half laugh, half sob escapes Allura as her eyes grow wide with remembered horror. Keith laughs at her before kissing her forehead and pulling her against him again. He whispers in her ear, "So do you still love me or am I to be relegated back to a mere friend?"

Allura pulls back from him to look intently into his eyes. She finally whispers, "I do…"

Keith smiles at her as he tilts his head toward her to kiss her. Allura closes her eyes and engages in the kiss as Keith pulls her tight against him. As Keith deepens the kiss Allura moves her hands from his neck to slide them down his back before grasping his butt.

Keith breaks the kiss, laughing against her mouth. Allura smiles into his eyes as Keith slides his hands down her back to grasp her butt and before kissing her once more.


End file.
